


Ice and Fire

by flareonfury



Category: Heroes - Fandom, High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Community: galorechallenge, F/M, Fire and Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troy and Sharpay find out that they aren’t like their friends. They have something special; Abilities that will change their lives forever. Post HSM1 and post Heroes Season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice and Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for galorechallenge prompt HSM/Heroes - Troy & Sharpay - ice, fire, kiss, smile, power. This was my first HSM-related fanfic… and of course it’s a Troypay. I love that pairing, completely my OTP for HSM. The ending is kind of rushed, sorry about that but I I've been working on this story for like a year (this was published 5/11/08) and I was tired of not having it done.

People called her the Ice Princess; they just didn’t realize how true that was. She couldn’t believe what was happening to her. The ability to freeze anything (even fire) and the ability to control ice was something she couldn’t believe was real and was happening to her, but after awhile she learned how to control it and how to deal with having those abilities.

Soon after she learned how to control her abilities, she realized how great it was to have them. She played a few amateur tricks on her classmates. She played them on mostly Gabriella Montez, such as the frozen milk and frozen sandwiches as payback for taking over the play and being Troy Bolton’s girlfriend, plus a few icy floors which resulted in embarrassing situations for Gabriella and entertainment for her. She lost interest in it quickly however, so the revenge on Gabriella stopped. It was fun not having to worry about getting the warm soda in the school’s cafeteria. She could just touch it and it was become a whole lot colder. It was cool, pun intended.

She kept her abilities a secret, even from Ryan. She knew he would probably understand, but she didn’t want to get the feeling that he was secretly saying “freak” behind her back. He might have been her twin and only brother, but he was still human. So she kept quiet for weeks.

No one should have known about her abilities. No one. She wasn’t obvious about her abilities, no one knew about them. That’s what she believed until she listened to the answering machine one time after school. Thankfully she was alone in the house so she had enough time to copy the man’s number before erasing the phone message like it never existed.

 

 

 

His mom always told him he was unique, he just didn’t know just how unique he was until a fever took him. Or at least that’s what his mother believed he went through.

He knew he didn’t feel sick, a little hotter then usually but then it was summer. But then weirder things started to happen. Gabriella came up to his room to see how he was doing, since his mother wouldn’t allow him to leave even though he swore to her he felt fine. She went to check his forehead, to see how hot it was and ended up slightly burning her hand on it! After his “fever” went away, he got worked up over a practice and another fight with his father that ended up causing his basketball to melt in his hands. He threw it away before anyone could notice it.

That was when he knew something was very different with him. He tried a few experiments to see what the heck would happen, and learned quite quickly that anger was the strongest emotion that caused fire to surround his whole body. He was careful about his emotions from then on. He tried to stay in a nice and calm state to keep his abilities in control. But he knew he would need better control of them. He just wasn’t sure how to do so yet.

He kept his new found abilities a secret, even from Chad and Gabriella. He didn’t want to stake his friendship with them over his abilities. He realized though, he wasn’t doing such a good job at acting normal around his friends anymore though. They started asking questions, which caused him to become a little annoyed with them despite his best tries at trying to stop it. But he still kept his abilities a secret.

So he was slightly worried when he received a message on the answering machine from a man. But he was interested, curious, and hopeful… so he quickly wrote down the man’s number and deleted the message so his parents wouldn’t listen to it and freak.

 

 

 

 

Mohinder Suresh walked inside the restaurant and walked towards the head waitress that held seat reservations. It hadn’t been his idea to meet Sharpay Evans here, but she insisted this would be the only way to speak privately. He understood that she didn’t want anyone to know what she could do. But he decided it was a good idea and invited another new person with special abilities for their meeting as well. From his knowledge they already went to the same school so it would probably be better for them to know somebody while they talked.

“Party, sir?” the waitress asked, glancing up at him from a book.

“Yes, I’m here for the Suresh party.”

The waitress smiled at him and glanced down at her book and nodded. “This way sir,” she said, before leading him towards the table where a young blonde woman sat.

“Thank you,” Mohinder said politely to the waitress before she left. He sat beside her and smiled. “You must be Sharpay Evans.”

“And you must be Mohinder Suresh.” Sharpay stated blankly, her eyes glaring at him. “I’ve never told anyone about my abilities. I want to know how you knew about them.”

“Of course, my father was a scientist and he believed that humans were evolving. He had discovered a way, although how I have no idea, to find these evolved humans. I have since tried my best to find and help them with their powers and learn more about them.” Mohinder explained. Sharpay nodded softly, although she still didn’t quite trust him yet.

“What do you do, dissect them?” Sharpay asked warily.

Mohinder shook his head. “No, I just take a blood sample and a DNA sample to study. It’s completely painless if you’re not afraid of needles. ”

“Uh-huh…” Sharpay was interrupted from what she was about to say.

“Sharpay?!” stated a very surprised young man, Troy Bolton.

“Troy Bolton?!?” Sharpay said loudly in confusion. Mohinder stood up.

“I was hoping you two knew each other. It is good to meet you Troy, I’m Mohinder Suresh, please take a seat and I’ll explain everything.” Mohinder Suresh stated. Troy glanced at Sharpay before sitting beside her.

Mohinder went on and on explaining to Troy what he does and what he hoped to accomplish. He continued and explained that they weren’t the only ones with these special abilities and he knew several others that have some as well.

“The only thing my father didn’t have was what kind of abilities you two have.” Mohinder stated, curious as to what they were. They hadn’t revealed them to him yet.

Troy glanced over at Sharpay who glanced at him before moving his hand so his palm was facing the ceiling. He concentrated and in the middle of his palm appeared a small flame of fire. Mohinder’s eyebrows rose in interest, Sharpay’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “I can produce fire and control it.”

“Fascinating Troy and you Sharpay?” asked Mohinder, glancing over to her.

Sharpay glanced around and saw no one was looking. She moved her hands over Troy’s small flame. Troy grasped and she moved her hand away. The flame was now frozen solid. “I guess I’m like Troy, I just happen to be able to produce and control ice instead of fire.”

 

After discussing their abilities a little longer, they all left the restaurant. They walked outside together, and as Mohinder waited for a taxi they spoke.

“I’ll call you both again, and we can get together later in the week. My friend will be here by then.” Mohinder said, smiling reassuring at the two teenagers.

“Alright, but remember not to say anything to my parents or my brother if their the ones who answer the phone. I don’t want them to know.” Sharpay stated, frowning as she glanced down at her hands. Troy glanced at her, frowning.

“That’s fine; I promise I won’t say anything.” Mohinder smiled at her and glanced over to Troy. “And I’m guess you’ll want me to do the same for you as well?”

“Yeah… thanks.” Troy smiled, relieved. Before Mohinder could say anything else, a taxi pulled up beside them.

“Well, I’ll talk to you soon… it was nice meeting you both.” Mohinder stated, shaking both teens’ hands.

“Nice meeting you as well,” Sharpay stated, smiling.

“Thank you and it was really nice meeting you too.” Troy stated, grinning.

They stated their goodbyes before Mohinder entered the taxi and drove off to the motel he was staying at.

Sharpay looked up at him, with a small smile. “Need a ride?”

“Yeah, that’ll be really cool. Thanks Sharpay.” Troy stated, with a small grin. Sharpay smiled softly and began walking towards the parking lot, Troy following. A few minutes of silence, they came upon her car. She took out her keys and pressed the button for the doors to become unlocked. Troy moved over to the passenger’s seat, while Sharpay walked towards the driver’s seat. They entered the car, and Sharpay started the car and they left the parking lot without another word.

Troy glanced over at Sharpay. He was really surprised at how different she seemed tonight. It wasn’t like her to be this courteous or calm. He hadn’t been expecting to meet her here tonight. He never even could have suspected that she would be the one, if anyone else, would have a special ability. He wasn’t sure what to say to her now… they never actually spoke directly to each other the entire night besides the surprise greeting.

Sharpay glanced over at him and a small sad smile appeared on her face. “Guess I’m more of an Ice Princess then you guys thought.”

Troy frowned slightly, “Look I’m sorry about-”

“No need Bolton, it’s fine. I’m used to the nickname and the others.” Sharpay stated, waving off his apology. “Look… think we could be friends? Or something? Because I’d really don’t want to spill the beans about my powers to my family or anyone else because of stress of holding it in.”

Troy smiled, and nodded. “Its cool… it’ll be good to have someone to talk to about this. It was getting harder to control myself while with my friends.”

“No offense, Bolton, but I would have thought you would have told Montez about your powers. You know, you two being the golden couple of East High and all.”

“Yeah, it’s just…” Troy brushed a hand threw his hair, his lips curled into a frown as he continued. “I don’t think Gabriella would understand. And we haven’t really been doing so well, lately.” He shrugged, trying to change the subject. He didn’t really want to talk about Gabriella or his relationship with her. “Anyway… what about you? Why haven’t you told Ryan?”

“I know I can trust him with it…. And he’ll support me… It’s just…” She paused, brushing her hair out of her face. Troy stared at her and found she looked really sad, which is a look Sharpay never showed anyone. At least not this real sad face that wasn’t one of her acts. “It’s just that I know he’ll act differently towards me and… I just don’t want to lose him.”

 

After Sharpay’s confession about not telling Ryan, they were both silent during the car ride to Troy’s house. Half hour later, they arrived at his house and Sharpay parked the car so he could get out.

She wanted desperately to say something… anything. She wanted to go somewhere else and just talk about their powers. She wanted to know more about his fire power. She wanted to feel warmth again... which she hadn’t really felt since before her own powers emerged. It was hard enough covering how cold she was whenever Ryan touched her arm, but she was used to being cold all the time. But, she thought silently too herself, Troy might be the only one with the ability to warm me with the fact that his powers are fire related.

Troy wanted to say something as well, but he didn’t really know what to say. He wanted to continue talking during the car drive, he just hadn’t been so sure about what to say. He wanted to ask what else she could do with her abilities. He glanced over to her and saw her fidgeting… which was another first for Sharpay. He never remembered seeing her this nervous. The only emotion he had after realizing she was as nervous as he was was relief. He was glad that he wasn’t the only nervous person here.

“Thanks for the ride, Sharpay.” Troy stated, smiling towards her. Sharpay glanced at him, and a small smile appeared.

“Your welcome, Bolton,” Sharpay said, and Troy slowly got out of the car.

“Good night, Sharpay.” Troy stated, before he closed the door. He smiled once more towards her before moving towards his house.

“Sweet dreams Troy,” Sharpay whispered to herself, smiling softly. The sound of her name on his lips when it wasn’t full of anger or annoyance was one of the best things she had ever heard. Taking a deep breath to clear her head, she glanced in her mirror and pulled out of Troy’s neighborhood with one last glance at him opening the door to his house.

 

 

 

Later that night, Sharpay Evans was pulling her hair into a ponytail for bed when she got a phone IM. Glancing at the clock in confusion – no one IM-ed her this late. Curious to see who it is, Sharpay picked up her phone and glanced to the caller ID. Her eyebrows rose in surprise. Troy Bolton just IM-ed her…

“Hey… I was thinking if we could meet somewhere and talk tomorrow?” He had written, which caused Sharpay to grin.

She quickly typed back, “Yeah, sure, where?”

“How about the park? No one really goes there anymore…”

“Ok… Meet you under that huge tree in the middle of the park around 10?”

“Yeah… talk to you soon.” He wrote, which brought Sharpay’s smile to grow.

“Night!” She wrote back quickly.

“Good night!” He wrote before signing off. Sharpay sighed happily as she fell backwards on her bed. She moved her phone to her white nightstand, before bringing her blanket around her and smiled lazily as her eyes fell close. She fell asleep quickly, for once quite content with her life.

 

 

 

Troy Bolton, however, could not fall asleep. Why did he just ask to meet Sharpay in the park tomorrow? He both regretted and not regretted. His brain was pulling him in half, one side wanted to go and see her again and the other wanted to run away and leave her alone. The more he thought about it, the stronger the feeling of wanting to see her again became. He could just hear how Gabriella and Chad would say to him if they ever learned that he was willingly meeting up with Sharpay. They would think someone drugged him.

They didn’t, but it sure as hell seemed like it. It had to be the fact they were the only two that could understand each other because of the fact they had powers though.

Glancing over to the clock on the night table beside his bed, he sighed, realizing it was really late. He turned over and closed his eyes hoping sleep would take him quickly.

 

 

 

“It’s a good thing no one ever comes this way anymore.” Sharpay stated, leaning against the tree.

“True,” Troy agreed. “So are you able to change the shape of the ice? Or does it just freeze the way it was?”

“I can change its shape…” Sharpay stated forming an ice figure of a music note in the palm of her hand. Troy nodded, smirking.

“That was really cool.”

Sharpay glanced over to him and smiled, “Thanks! But you haven’t seen anything yet.”

Troy glanced over to her in surprise. She smirked, and closed her eyes to concentrate. He grasped in astonishment when her body was slowly engulfed in ice, but a soft smooth layer of ice was on her body. It looked as if she her skin was a diamond. He moved closer to her as she opened her eyes. She grinned, which caused him to smile when he touched her icy cheek. He could feel the slight coolness of the ice, but he could definitely tell he was touching skin. Closing her eyes at the touch, Sharpay concentrated again but this time the ice surrounding her body slowly went away.

Troy slowly pulled his hand away from her cheek, “I have to say that is really amazing.”

“Are you able to do something like that with fire?” Sharpay asked, curious.

“Yeah, actually, although I never tried my whole body though,” Troy stated, letting out a laugh. He moved away from her, so he wouldn’t hurt her and closed his eyes just as she did. He concentrated, thinking of only a small flame in his hand. Sharpay watched intently. The flame from his hand spread up to his shoulder and then it quickly engulfed the rest of his body.

Sharpay grinned as she stared at Troy; it was beautiful to look at. The fire was so tempting, and she couldn’t help herself, she moved closer. She could just barely feel heat of it. She wasn’t too sure if he could control the temperature or if it was her ice ability that allowed her to be this close to him without feeling it. Sharpay mimicked what Troy had done to her earlier; she put her hand against his face. Her grin widened when she felt warmth again.

Troy concentrated again and the fire surrounding his whole body disappeared. Sharpay hadn’t noticed though and didn’t move her hand from his cheek – she had her eyes closed. She looked beautiful and looked like a complete angel right then. Troy mentally shook his head at that thought.

Finally after a minute, Sharpay finally opened her eyes and moved back a step in surprise that he was back to normal looking Troy without her knowing. Why hadn’t she noticed the change? And more importantly how didn’t he burn his clothes off? She would admit, if to no one but her own mind, that she had been hoping for that to happen.

She cleared her throat in embarrassment, “can you control the temperature of the fire?”

“Yeah, thankfully… or I would have a lot of explaining to my parents.” Troy stated, letting out a laugh.

“It’s amazing… I’ve been trying to control mine, but I’ve only been able to hold it for a few minutes.” Sharpay revealed, sitting down on the bench near the tree. “I’m sorry for touching you like that but it’s been too long since I was able to feel real warmth.”

“It’s perfectly fine, Sharpay, I don’t mind.” He sat down beside her and grabbed her hand, and heated it up a little. “Anytime you want to feel warm again, let me know.”

“Thank you, Troy.” Sharpay smiled, glancing at their hands that were joined, it was almost as if they were made for each other they’re hands fit so well together. But then that could be her romantic imagination working.

 

 

The week went slowly for both Sharpay and Troy, except for the times they were together practicing with their powers. Apparently though, they weren’t good at sneaking around their friends as they thought they were. Gabriella, Ryan, and Chad were all suspicious as to where their friends were going without them.

“Has Troy told you where he’s been going?” Gabriella asked Chad on Friday. Chad shook his head.

“No, I have no idea what he’s doing or where he is. This isn’t like him. I can’t believe he hasn’t even told you,” Chad stated.

Gabriella sniffed, “You don’t think he fell in love with another girl, do you?”

“Are you kidding me? This is Troy Bolton we’re talking about. He’s crazy about you.” Chad stated, but even he was worried that might have been the case. And if it was, why hadn’t Troy talked to him about it?

 

 

 

“Sharpay, this is like the hundredth time you skipped out of SHOPPING this week to go out somewhere… without me. Where are you going?” Ryan asked, blocking the door.

“I have a date… I’m sorry, we’ll go another time. I promise, Ryan. Now please move, we have lunch reservations, and you’re going to make me late.”

“Fine, I’ll let you go… but I want to know the truth when you get back.”

“Fine,” Sharpay stated, and her brother moved out of the way. She rushed out of the house and practically ran towards her car. She quickly started it and drove off. Tears started to well in her eyes as she drove and it was getting hard to see through them so Sharpay angrily parked the car and let herself cry.

She hated crying, hating feeling this feeling of sickness that came with it, hated to feel like she was suffocating but she couldn’t stop herself from crying. She hated lying to Ryan and her parents… especially to Ryan, but Sharpay knew he wouldn’t understand.

Whipping her eyes for what seemed like the thousandth time; Sharpay restarted her car and drove towards the park where she and Troy were meeting Mohinder and his friend.

 

 

 

“Troy, this is Matt Parkman.” Mohinder introduced. Troy shook hands with Matt with a smile.

“Nice to meet you,” Troy stated.

“Nice to meet you too.”

“Troy, have you heard from Sharpay?” Mohinder asked, glancing around to the near empty park.

“Yeah, last night, she said she’ll be here.”

“That’s good, I’m glad.”

After several minutes of speaking together, Troy glanced away from the others to look around the park for any sign of Sharpay before glancing down at his watch. Sharpay was never late… and to Troy’s surprise, almost a half hour went past from the time they were supposed to meet Mohinder. Matt looked around as well for the blonde, but didn’t see her. Hearing Troy’s thoughts, he glanced worriedly over towards Mohinder.

“I think we should try and find her,” Matt suggested, Troy looked up at him in surprise.

Mohinder nodded, “Yes, I think that would be a good idea.”

Troy smiled, relieved that Matt suggested it, and practically ran towards the park’s entrance. Matt and Mohinder quickly jogged after him.

 

 

When she parked in the park’s parking lot, she took a deep breath and whipped away her tears, and reapplied her makeup. Before leaving her car she took another deep breath to calm herself down and relax herself.

As she was walking towards the park’s gate, she was practically run over by the person she was going to meet. She cursed as she stumbled back, only to be hugged into his arms.

“Troy! What’s wrong!?” Sharpay managed to get out after the initial shock wore off.

He pulled away slightly, but he was still holding her arms. “Are you alright? You’re really late.”

Sharpay glanced down at his hands on her before glancing back at him, silently cursing her brother and her emotions. “Yeah, I’m sorry about that… my brother wouldn’t let me leave.”

“Oh,” Troy finally let his arms drop to his sides and smiled shyly. He titled his head slightly and watched her for a minute silently.

Sharpay’s eyebrow went up in curiosity, “What?”

“You’re not wearing a lot of makeup,” he stated with a small smile. It was true she wasn’t wearing as much as usual. She just hadn’t felt much like doing the norm. “I like it.”

She grinned, “Really?”

“Yeah,” Troy stated, with a grin of his own. “You’re really beautiful like that.” Both Troy and Sharpay blushed scarlet when he said that. Fortunately for them Mohinder interrupted the conversation.

“Sharpay?” Mohinder yelled out, a few feet away. Sharpay turned to face him and smiled apologetically.

“Sorry I was late, Mohinder.” Sharpay stated when he reached them. Sharpay quickly looked to the right of Mohinder to another man.

“It’s fine, Sharpay, you just worried us. But thankfully you’re safe and sound.” Mohinder stated, and then gestured towards the man beside him. “This is Matt Parkman… he was the friend I wanted you two meet.”

“Pleased to meet you, Mr. Parkman,” Sharpay stated with a smile as she shook his hand.

“Nice to meet you too, Sharpay. You may call me Matt, by the way.” Matt said with a smile. He could tell from her thoughts that she was still upset from the run in with her brother, and excited about what Troy had said to her.

“So, Matt, what are your powers?” Sharpay asked, trying to take away the attention on her as they reached their spot in the park. To her relief it worked.

“I’m a telepath,” Matt stated with a small smile. Sharpay glanced at him worriedly, but kept her mouth shut. Troy smiled at him.

“So you’re a telepath?”

Matt nodded, “And it’s not as cracked up as it’s supposed to be. It’s kind of difficult sometimes. It’s a good lie detector though.”

Everyone let out a small laugh at the joke. Sharpay glanced over to Matt, who had a knowing look on his face.

_‘You know what I’m thinking?’_ Sharpay thought, and Matt nodded which thankfully didn’t bring the attention of the two other people. _‘Would you guys allow me to?’_

Matt glanced over to Mohinder, who was too busy talking to Troy, before looking back to Sharpay and nodded.

Sharpay finally let out a smile and a sigh of relief. ‘Thank you,’ she thought, and Matt smiled reassuringly at her.

 

 

“Troy, seriously, I’m fine.” Sharpay stated again as they made their way towards her car, Troy shook his head, and stepped in front of her.

“Sharpay, I’m pretty sure I would know if you’re fine or not. Now tell me what your brother said.”

Sharpay turned her head away; she didn’t want to tell him.

“Sharpay, please, tell me. You know I’ll understand, and even if I won’t, I’ll try.” Troy stated, turning her face to look into his. Sharpay sighed sadly.

“Ryan wants the truth in where I’m going and with who. He won’t leave me alone unless I tell him and he knows when I lie so I can’t lie to him. And I damn well can’t tell him the truth,” Sharpay stated angrily. “I don’t want to go home… I think I’m going to head up to New York with Mohinder and Matt. At least there I don’t have to hide who I am.”

“How are you going to live? Will you even tell your parents that you’re leaving?”

“Yeah, I’m telling them.” She would too; she just wasn’t sure when or how she would tell them.

“Before or after?” Troy asked with a knowing look.

“Look I don’t know… I might be able to convince me to allow me to live in New York. I have enough money in my bank account to let me live there with or without their approval.”

“And what if Ryan won’t leave you alone? Won’t let you leave without him?”

“I don’t know, okay? I just want to leave. I’m sick and tired of hiding, and I’m sick of lying. I don’t want this anymore.”

“I won’t let you leave, Sharpay.” Troy stated sharply, holding her arms.

A few tears that had been built up behind her eyes fell, “And why not? It’s not as if you like me enough to want me to stay.”

“Yes, Sharpay, I do.” Troy stated, not even realizing it was true until he stated it. He did really like her, he wasn’t sure how much, but he knew he would be heart broken if she left him.

“No, Troy, you don’t. You’ve never liked me before. You don’t love me like you do with Montez. You don’t love me period, maybe as friends, but that’s not what I want from you. It’s not what I need from you. So please leave me alone!” She yelled, tearing out of his hands and running towards her car.

“Sharpay! Wait!”

 

 

 

Before she pulled up into the drive way, she made up her mind that she was leaving as soon as she had everything she would need packed. She rushed into her room, grabbed suitcases and boxes. She threw her favorite clothes in the suitcases and stuff she would never leave behind in boxes. She thanked whoever had gotten Ryan out of the house that she was able to do this without an audience.

Sharpay didn’t stop until everything was packed into her car. All Sharpay wanted was to get away and leave this town forever.

With one last look around her old room she dropped two letters on the bed before leaving the room for the last time.

 

 

Troy stared at his hands in his room, watching as the fire grew and dimmed. He tried calling her cell phone and her house phone but neither answered and it worried him. He was afraid she might be hurt – in a car accident or something, what with her crying as she ran off. He had to keep reassuring himself that she was fine, she was just blowing off steam.

His empty hand picked up his cell phone and redialed her phone number again. The phone went to voice mail, and he closed his eyes.

“Sharpay, please pick up the phone… call me. Please.” He hung up because he didn’t know what else to say.

 

 

 

“Ryan? What’s wrong?” Troy Bolton asked, when he looked up and saw Sharpay’s brother walking past him as if he was the living dead. His face was pale and didn’t have the usual smile to it.

Ryan stopped walking and turned around to face Troy. “My sister… she’s…” He sniffed angrily. “She’s gone. She moved out yesterday without telling anyone.”

“What?” Troy didn’t understand… he thought she said she would wait.

“I shouldn’t have pushed her yesterday… but she was being secretive and she never lies to me.”

“It’s not your fault, Ryan.” Troy tried to assure the twin, but couldn’t help but feel like it was kind of his fault… his and Ryan’s. “Did she say where she’ll be moving?”

“Somewhere in New York… she said she would call when she’s settled. She won’t even give a reason for leaving.” Ryan stated, he pulled out a letter out of his pocket and handed it to Troy. “I don’t know why, but she gave me this letter to give to you.”

Troy nodded, and Ryan left without a word. Troy turned and sat down on a chair as he gently opened the letter. He read it silently to himself.

_Dear Troy,_

_I know I said I would wait to move, but I just couldn’t stay here for another day. I had to leave. I’m sorry for yelling at you earlier… and it’s not your fault at all that I’m leaving. I need to be alone or at least a place where they can’t judge me for what I did in the past or call me the Ice Princess behind my back. You’ve helped me a lot this past week with my powers. I never thought I would find someone else who could understand what I’m going through._

_I’m leaving for New York… I don’t know exactly where I’ll be moving, but I’m sure I can find an apartment or some place I can stay at. Don’t worry about me… if anything I’ll be one of those girls that can take care of herself in a big city. I’ll ice anyone who’ll try anything with me._

_You probably already know this… I’m definitely sure I wasn’t that secretive about it, but I have had a crush on you since we were kids. I’ve tried getting your attention but it always seemed like I got more on your nerves then it got you to fall for me. I’m sorry I blew up on you earlier; I know I said that already, but it’s true. I just can’t fool myself any longer that you’ll change your mind about Gabriella and fall in love me. I know that will never happen, and I need time to myself to figure out myself and how I feel about you. Maybe I’ll find a guy here that’s one of us that I can fall in love with? Probably not… but hey you never know._

_Anyway I wish you luck with Gabriella and everyone else._

  
_I’ll miss you,_   


  
_Sharpay Evans_   


  


That was it… she was gone from his life with just one last letter. Troy dropped his face into his hands and felt devastated. Never in a million years did he ever think that he would have been devastated that Sharpay Evans wouldn’t be in his life any more. Sure he never actually hated Sharpay, but she was right… he hadn’t liked her because she was always trying to get attention.

“Troy?”

Somebody called to him from a few feet away. He brought his face away from his hands and stared up at his girlfriend. Since he met her, he thought she was the one. But ever since he and Sharpay touched that day at the park, he couldn’t see himself having a future with anyone but Sharpay. Troy stared at Gabby, his eyes widening at that thought. He hadn’t even realized it until that moment.

“Troy? What’s wrong?” Gabriella asked, sitting next to him.

“I think we should break up.” He didn’t realize he was talking until he heard himself. Gabby gasped, and shook her head in confusion.

“What? Why? Troy what’s wrong? Why do you suddenly want to break up with me?” She felt hurt but she felt more confused then anything else.

“I’m sorry… I just don’t like you like that anymore. It wouldn’t be fair to either of us if we kept dating. I like somebody else, and I have to go.” As he was speaking he made up his mind that he wouldn’t let Sharpay go to New York and live by herself. He was going after her. He got up and ran off before Gabby realized what he was doing.

“TROY!”

 

 

 

 

 

A week and a half went by before Troy was able to leave Utah after finally convincing his parents that he had to go to New York thanks to the help of Mohinder and Matt. He was able to get Sharpay’s location in New York by asking Ryan. He managed to avoid both Gabriella and Chad the whole week as well. He didn’t want a chance that either of them would be able to stop him, not that they really could anyway – his mind was already set.

In the end, he, Mohinder, and Matt left Utah and flew back to New York.

 

 

 

Sharpay let out a sigh of relief as she finished unpacking the last box. Thanks to her parents connections she was able to buy a beautiful apartment that had two rooms, a living/dining room, a fairly large kitchen (large for an apartment), and a bathroom that suited her just fine. She actually wasn’t that surprised that her parents felt happy that she was off living on her own that they quickly helped her with finding an apartment for herself. She knew Ryan was disappointed of her, but she tried to ignore the guiltiness she felt for moving away from her twin. They couldn’t always be together, of course. But what hurt her the most as she unpacked her stuff was that she missed Troy.

A knock sounded at the door, and she looked at it in surprise. She hadn’t been expecting anyone – not to her knowledge anyway. Sharpay was very cautious about opening the door; since Mohinder and Matt had warned her about a serial killer that may or may not be dead that stole the powers of people with abilities, Sharpay quickly manipulated her hand into a very sharp pointy ice weapon. She looked into the peep hole and let out a sharp breath of surprise. She quickly unlocked the door and opened it.

“Troy?” She asked as the ice that she had manipulated into a weapon on her arm disappeared.

“If you want to live out here… you’re not going to by yourself.” Troy stated with a smile.

“But--”

“I know I’m a little late, but it was a little harder to convince my parents to let me go. I’m not going anywhere, by the way, so don’t think that you can throw me out.”

“What about Gabriella?” Sharpay asked, and Troy smiled at her.

“We’re over… I’m sorry it took me losing you for me to figure out how I felt, but I do love you.” Troy stated, firmly. Sharpay’s eyes widened and Troy grinned at her as he stepped closer to her.

“Y-You… love me?” Sharpay asked, hope and disbelief in her voice. Instead of saying it again, Troy wrapped his arms around her and brought his lips down to hers for a gentle but passionate kiss.

Sharpay let out a moan as he pulled away, slightly. “Yes, Sharpay, I really do.” Sharpay looked him in the eyes and allowed a grin to grace her face. She pulled him down to her lips again, and grinned when she felt his body warm hers as he wrapped his arms around her to bring her closer to him.

**THE END.**


End file.
